Forbidden
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: Ever since Matt Miller became a Saint he has been in love with Mike Washington. What happens when he confesses? Inspired by the vocaloid song 'Magnet'. O.CxMatt. *Warning: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.* Set after the save Shaundi ending.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell him. He was his first and, in his eyes, only friend. If he waited any longer, it might be too late.

"Hey Matty!"

He turned his head to find Mike washington running towards him with a smile. He sighed. That's the smile he fell in love with.

"Hey Miller. What's up?"

"Nothing much. As you would say, I am just chilling."

Mike chuckled. He thought it was funny how the Decker was trying to grasp urban slang. He never completly got the hang of it, but Mike thought that Matt's attempts were actually kind of cute.

"Hope you don't mind if I hang with you for a while. I got nothing better to do."

"Why me? Why not Pg or Ken?"

"Well, don't tell anyone I told you this, but out of all my friends, your my favorite."

A bright shade if pink showed itself on Matt's cheeks. Mike preferred him over all the rest?

"I thought you would have made Junior your favorite."

"She was my favorite... Until you came around."

'Don't take it the wrong way. Don't take it the wrong way. Don't take it the wrong way.' Matt thought.

"Yo Matt, Can I ask you something?"

Matt nodded.

"Out of all the places to chill, why the Helipad?"

Matt turned his gaze from the guy before him to the massive city of Steelport. He shrugged.

"I like the view."

"Yeah. It's pretty great. Thank god the Saints own it now right?"

Matt nodded. Matt became a Saint after his ordeal with Boston, the Saints leader. He was going to offer some badass discounts, but thought that if he became a Saint than he would have garunteed protection from Killbane and everyone else. To his surprise, the red head agreed. However, when the Saints weren't exactly fond of him at first. The rediculed him, they pushed him around and would always play keep away with his cellphone. He remember how he met the young Washington.

A group of Saint grunts were taunting him and emotionally pushing things to far. His ego seemed big, but in reality he had self esteem so low the ground would look at it and say 'Damn!'. Matt couldn't take it. He fell to his knees and cried, making the grunts taunt him more. As he cried he heard one of the grunts yell out in pain. When he looked up he saw saw the grunt on the floor with a stone sitting right next to him. When he got up another flew right by, almost hitting him again. They all looked to find Mike Washington with a few more stones in his hand.

"Leave him alone you assholes!"

He threw another one, hitting a different grunt this time. The three ran off. Mike walked to the teared up Decker and held out his hand. Matt took it and stood up. He wiped the tears from his face.

"Sorry about those guys. I guess the Saints aren't quite used to you yet."

"No, they're just being playful."

Mike chuckled at Matts sarcasim.

"Anyway, don't worry about 'em. They're just jealous that a kid could do more that they ever can."

Mike held out his hand.

"The name's Mike Washington."

Matt took his hand.

"Pleasure to meet. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem."

Mike smiled. A small blush showed on Matts face. He had a great smile. As time went on, they started hanging out more and more. Before he knew it, Matt had fallen for Mike. He never thought he would love a person of the same sex, but he did. And he would do anything and everything for him. Even if it costed him his life.

* * *

**I think we all know that the first chapter won't be the best. I only own my O.C's**


	2. A Day With The Boys

_**Sorry for late updates. Hope you like it and for those who think I suck... Well haters can go fuck themselves.**_

* * *

Today Matt was heading to a place he never thought he would go to. Technically legal. He wanted to just go home and lock himself up with his technology for a few weeks... Or months. But Mike was the one who texted him, saying that he wanted to meet up and hang out with a few others. He could never say no the guy he secretly loved.

When he got there he immediately started looking for the young Washington. No luck. He ran into different strippers who offered to give him a lap dance and some even offered to 'show him a good time'. He was going to leave until he saw a familiar face. Two actually. Pg Gat and Ken DeWynter. They sat at the bar, laughing together. He walked over to the two, hoping they would know where Mike would be. He tapped on Pg's shoulder. Pg's green eyes looked up at the Decker. He grinned.

"Hey, Miller. What's up?"

"The ceiling."

"Funny. I didn't think you'd actually come here."

"I didn't think they'd let you two into a place like this."

"Well how did you get in?"

"No one was there to stop me."

"Lucky."

"How did you two get in?"

"They invented fake I.D's for a reason."

"But-"

"Look, we're here to have fun. Not talk about how we got in."

Ken nodded in agreement.

"Well, I was wondering if you know where Mike is."

"Oh yeah, he's over there."

Pg pointed toward one of the booths in the strip club. Matt turned and saw Mike sitting in the booth with a stripper who had made herself at home on his hips. Matt balled his hands into fists. He was jealous, but he knew couldn't do anything about it. He walked over. Matt called Mike's name. Mike looked past the stripper and waved him over with a smile. When Matt reached the booth Mike politely asked the stripper to get off of his hips.

"Hey, Matty. I'm glad you came."

"Yeah. So why did you want me here? You wanted to talk?"

"No man, I just wanted a day with the boys. Y'know what I mean?"

"I... Uh…. No."

"Guess you never got out with your pals."

"I didn't go out at all. And I never had any companions."

"You do now."

Matt chuckled and nodded. Mikes attention was turned back to the curvy stripper, much to Matt's dismay. He didn't want to sit there and watch that whore take all of Mike's attention. What the hell was going to do about it, though? Matt looked at the seductive look the stripper was receiving from Mike. He knew the answer, but he still asked himself. Why couldn't he get that kind of attention? He got up and left the booth, not wanting to be in the club any longer. Mike saw this and jogged toward the Decker. When he caught up to him he grabbed Matts hand. Matt felt his cheeks heat up. He looked at the Washington before him.

"Dude, don't leave. You just got here."

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable in a place like this. I really think I should go."

Mike gave a look of disappointment. He hesitantly let go of his hand.

"Okay, well….. I'll see you later."

Matt nodded and left the building. He remembered that look of disappointment on Mike's face when he said he wanted to leave. Was he disappointed that Matt didn't wanna party, or was he disappointed that he left? Matt didn't wanna think about it too much. He just focused on the path to his apartment.

* * *

**Hope that was good. See you guys next chapter.**

**_Love,_**

**_ Ki-sama_**


	3. The Day after

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had this poll on my profile to help me decide which one of my Saints row stories I should update next and this one had the most votes. R&R**

* * *

The Next day Mike felt like Shit. His head was pounding and he felt like he was about to vomit. He sighed. There was always price to experiencing a great party with your boys. That price happened to be the dreaded hangover. He decided to stay in bed for the day. He pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes, enjoying the piece and quiet in dimly lit room. He didn't flinch when Shaundi kicked his bedroom door open. He heard the clacking of her heeled boots and groaned when he felt his blanket being yanked off of him.

"Mike. It's time to get up." Shaundi said bluntly, dropping the blanket to the floor.

Mike only groaned and put his pillow over his face. He _really_ didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay in bed and rest until he knew his hangover had passed over. Shaundi snatched the pillow away and smacked him in the face with it.

"I said get up."

"Come on, Mom. I want to sleep. I feel like shit today."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have partied so hard last night. Now get up."

Mike groaned again and sat up. He stretched and wiped the crust out of his eyes.

"Why do you want me up so badly?"

"I'm going to Mexico to shoot a special for my show and Pierce is going to record a song for his album."

"So?"

"So I want you to watch you sister."

"Emma is _thirteen _years old. She can take care of herself."

"I know she can. But You never what can happen in Steelport when your by yourself. Now get up."

Mike groaned for the fourth time and got up to get dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile Matt Miller was in his room wide awake and tinkering with his wide variety of technology. He kept on thinking about Mike and started regreting leaving that day. It could have been an oppertunity to confess to him. He shook his head. He knew Mike would never feel the same. He never shot that kind of gun... Or did he? No. He remebered the look he gave that stripper at the Strip club and knew Mike was _definetly _not gay. He sighed. And jumped when his little sister Burnadette kicked his bedroom door open.

"How long are you going to be in here playing with your tech?" She asked.

"I'll be here for as long as I please."

Matt returned his attention to the laptop on his lap and continued typing. Burnadette walked over to her big brother. She slammed the laptop shut and took it from him without giving him the chance to react. Matt tried to get it back but was pushed back onto the bed.

"Burnadette, give that back this instant."

"No. You need to get out more. _Alot more._"

She casually walked out of his room with his laptop. Matt knew it didn't matter that she took away the computer because he alot more where that came from. However, he knew that maybe it would be a good idea to go out today... Even though he _really_ didn't want to. He got off his bed and got dressed. He put on a black wife beater, a black leather jacket, a pair of skinny jeans and pair of black boots. Instead of leaving with his electric blue lipstick on, he decided to swich it with some black lipstick intead. He wanted to put on his other jacket, the one with technology built inside, but he thought he should try to go withought as much tech as possible today. He walked into the kitchen to see Burnadette cooking some eggs. She looked up from the stove and toward Matt. She was suprised to see he wasn't in his usual Decker attire.

"Wow, Matt. You look pretty damn good for once."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"For once?"

"Yes, for once. Are you trying to impress a girl?"

"No. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be."

Matt headed for the door, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going."

"Why do you need to know?"

Burnadette smirked.

"Because I'm nosey."

"Yes you are. I've learned to live with that."

"Where are you going?" Burnadette took his hand and playfully swung his arm back and forth. "I wanna, I wanna know."

He snatched his hand away. Honestly, he didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to leave his apartment, a want that was extremely rare for him. He thought maybe he could just wander around the good parts of Steelport. Then again, what good parts of Steelport were there? He knew he didn't have an answer but he knew that if he didn't give his sister one then he'll keep getting texts and calls asking where he is and what he was doing.

"I'm going to see Mike."

"Mike, huh?" After a few second of staring up at him to search for a sign that he was lying, she just shrugged. "'Kay. Tell Mike and Emma I said hi."

Matt gave a nod and left out the door. When he walked a few steps away from his home he heard the smoke alarm in his apartment go off and Burnadette give a small scream. He shook his head and laughed. Burnadette got distracted and ended up burning the meal she was preparing. That happened alot in the Miller household.

* * *

"Mom! I don't need Mike to Babysit me!" Emma whined.

"It's just to be safe, sweety." Shaundi replied. Shaundi grabbed a dark purple suit case and headed for the door.

"But Mom-" Shaundi had closed the front door, not giving her daughter another chance to protest.

Emma pouted and crossed her arms, blowing some of her black hair away from her face. She saw Mike sitting on the couch watching Nyte Blayde. He had on a pair of white sneakers, a pair of jeans that were a little torn and a red and black plad shirt. He didn't button up any of the buttons on his shirt so his chest chest and abs were in full view and he rolled the sleaves up to the elbow. He also had a black wrist watch he got from his dad on his fourteenth birthday along with a silver pendant that belonged to Shogo akuji. Emma sat next to him and turned up the sound on the T.V with the Remote. To Emma, it was a small change in volume. But to Mike, it sounded like the T.V was raised to the maximum volume. He held the sides of his head and hissed in pain. He mentally cursed his hangover. He snatched the remote from his little sister and lowed the T.V down.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Emma whined.

She tried to get the remote from him but he kept it out of reach.

"Sorry Em, but I have a huge fucking headache. I don't want to much noise." He said quietly, using her nickname.

She sighed and sat back in her spot, offering Mike some Tylenole. He nodded and watched as she got up to get the pills. He groaned when he heard someone knock on the door. To him, it was like someone was slamming their fist on the door. He stood up and opened the door, happy to See Matt there. He was surprised to see the he didn't look like a Cyber punk today. He just looked like a regular one. Mike smiled, messaging his temple. Damn headache.

"Hey Matt, what's up?"

"The sky."

"Cute. Something you needed?"

"No. If it's alright with you, I came here to hang out."

"Course it's alright, man. C'mon in."

Matt followed Mike into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. Matt looked around nervously. Even though he started going out more than he used to, he still got nervous when he was outside of his home. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"So, um, where is Pg and Ken?"

"Hell if I know."

"I expected them to be around you."

"Not today. I guess those two are just as hungover as I am."

"Hungover?"

"A result of having to many drinks at one time. It really hits you when you wake up in the morning."

"I see."

Mike saw Emma walk over to him with a small white pill and a cold bottle of water in her hands. Mike gave a sigh of relief and took the pill, placing it on his tounge before drinking some of the cold liquid. He sighed, hoping that the effects of the tylenol would kick in fast. This headache was killing him. Matt looked at Emma for a second.

"Who's she?" He asked.

Mike put a hand on Emma's shoulder, motioning to her with the water bottle.

"This is my little Sister. Emma, you've heard of Matt, right?"

She hid behind Mike and nodded.

"Mom told me about him, but she didn't say anything good."

Matt smirked. He remembered the day he crashed the helicopter Shaundi and the Boss were in. Of course she wouldn't have anything good to say about him.

Emma retreated to her bedroom. Mike shrugged and went back to sit on the couch. Matt took a seat next tom him.

"Mike, you like Nyte Blayde?"

Mike scoffed.

"Yeah right. This show is a peice of shit with a pussy for an actor."

"You're right. It's total trash."

Of course Matt lied about that. He loved the show. It was one of the only things that would get him away from his technology. But he just wanted to seem cool for Mike. The last thing he wanted was his love to tease him. Matt couldn't help but look at what Mike's shirt didn't cover. He admired Mikes form. Sure, Mike didn't have a six pack but he was still pretty sexy. Matt swallowed the lump in his throat and did his best to consintrate on what was on T.V, but his effort went in vain. He just couldn't stop staring. Mike caught him looking and smirked.

"If see something you like Matt, don't hesitate to say so."

Matt blushed a deep shade of red and averted his gaze. Mike chuckled. After a few minutes of watching some re-runs of Fuzz Mike turned off the T.V and scooted closer to Matt. He got closer. And closer. And Closer. Matt could feel his heart racing. Mike rested his head on Matts shoulder and let out a relaxed sigh. Matt couldn't believe this. Was he dreaming? He rested his head on Mikes and closed his eyes, enjoying how close he and Mike were. If he was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up. Mike moved from his spot and did something that caugh Matt completely off gaurd. He sat on his lap and pressed his lips against his neck.

"M-Mike! What are you doing?"

Mike only gave a small laugh and kept kissing Matts neck. Matt shivered when he kissed a certain spot. And when Mike's tounge came in contact with that spot Matt felt the blood rush from his cheeks to down south. Mike leaned back and took off his shirt, revealing his torso. He gave Matt a seductive look. The same one he gave to that stripper. He held his breath when Mike's lips brushed against his black tainted ones.

"Matt."

"M-Mike."

Mike used one of his hands to caress Matts cheek.

"Matt... I love you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) Again, sorry for late updates. I _should_ be updating my stuff a little faster now that I got the chap for this fic out of the way.**


End file.
